Take My Hand
by Lady Seinu
Summary: Kanna is only following Naraku's orders, as she's always done... so why should this time be any different? KannaRin. My first shojo ai. Twoshot!
1. An Angsty Beginning

Julz: Um... hello. I don't know what got into me when I decided to write this...

Aleena: Write what?

Julz: Oh! Hi Aleena... I kinda wrote a shojo-ai fic...

Aleena: Come again?

Julz: You know, two girls...

Aleena: And?

Julz: Nevermind...

Kels: She wrote a shojo-ai, the opposite of shonen-ai...

Aleena: O.O Wha-?

Kels: Yes... Scary huh?

Aleena: Which two girls?

Julz: ... Kanna and Rin...

Aleena: O.O

Kels: My thoughts exactly...

Julz: Shut it! The idea just sorta... and then I just sorta... And BAM! Here it is...

Aleena: Wow...

Kels: That's deep...

Julz: Anyway. I don't own Inuyasha... Rumiko Takahashi does. And here it is!

Rin stumbled through the forest. Jaken was unable to protect her and Sesshomaru had not arrived in time... tears ran down her face and her head ached painfully. Her vision was blurred and the pain almost blinded her...

The human girl continued on... With Jaken unconsious... possibly dead, Ah-Un also unconsious... possibly dead as well, and finally Lord Sesshomaru out on official buisness, Rin had no one to protect her, no one to save her, no one to come after her. And the tears kept flowing...

She tripped over a root and fell to the ground, scraping up her arms and legs. Deciding it was pointless to get up, Rin lay still... she would be alright... she wasn't going to die... Lord Sesshomaru would come for her as he always did... She knew he would... He always did... And after these thoughts, everything went black...

Kanna walked through the forest calmly, her mirror held tight to her chest. Her task was simple. Find Inuyasha and his friends and tell them of Naraku's whereabouts. This way, when they came after Naraku, he would be able to spring his trap and kill off Kagome, easily throwing the others off guard and finally killing the rest of the annoying pests...

It wouldn't be too difficult to find them, as her mirror provided their location. She continued onward. She would not fail Naraku as Kagura had... To deny Naraku was foolish... And she would never think of betrayal as her younger sister had...

Kanna paused as she noticed a small child laying on the ground. Slowly approaching she knelt down to check the girl's pulse. She was still alive. She recognized this girl... This was the human that traveled with Sesshomaru, another one of her master's enemies. She turned to the few Saimyosho that followed her. "Tell Naraku that an opportuity has presented itself." She spoke softly and slowly. Quickly the wasps of hell flew off to deliver this message. Kanna knelt next to the girl, awaiting her Master's orders.

Slowly, Rin came to. Her hand immediately went to her head as she massaged it... So much pain... She sat up slowly, still holding her head. A girl dressed in white with white flowers in her white hair knelt next to her with a mirror. Her eyes were black and devoid of emotion. Much like Lord Sesshomaru's, Rin noted. She smiled at the girl warmly. "Hello." She exclaimed happily. This girl hadn't killed her and so it seemed she was not a bad person.

The girl made no note that she had said anything and continued to stare at her... or rather, through her. "My name's Rin." The human girl attempted at conversation again. "What is your name?"

The girl continued to stare at her, before finally speaking. "I am Kanna." Her eyes remained emotionless.

"Kanna. That's a pretty name. I like names that begin with 'K'." Rin exclaimed. "Like Kohaku, Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede, Kirara, Kentaru, Kioko, Kisana, Kira, Kaoru and also Kagura. Those are all the 'K' names I know!" Rin said happily. She felt so much better when she talked... She wasn't as nervous when she talked. "And now Kanna. That's..." She stopped and counted on her fingers. "Twelve 'K' names I know."

Kanna continued to ignore her. Rin smiled. "You're not so talkative, are you?" She waited for a reply. "That's okay, Lord Sesshomaru isn't either. Master Jaken is always telling me to be quiet..." Rin paused, thinking. "Why do you carry that mirror with you?"

"Because I am told to." Kanna replied simply and with an air of indifference. Much like her Lord, Rin noted again.

"Who tells you to?" Rin asked, innocent brown eyes probing cold black ones.

"My master, Naraku." Rin's eyes widened. She had no idea... she had never even seen this girl before...

"You work with Naraku? Are you going to kill me?" Rin asked, suddenly fearful.

"That is undecided." Kanna replied flatly. Rin stared at her hard before shrugging. A small flicker of emotion flashed through Kanna's eyes. Bewilderment. Did this human girl not care that she was possibly going to die?

"It doesn't matter." Rin explained, easily catching the emotion. She was used to reading people's eyes as she had practiced with Sesshomaru for so long. "Lord Sesshomaru will come to get me." She said confidently. "He always does!" She played with the edges of her kimono thoughtfully. "If you work with Naraku, then you must know Kagura, the nice lady!" Rin exclaimed, remembering the woman who seemed to like Sesshomaru.

"Kagura was foolhardy... She no longer lives." Kanna explained, gazing off into the distant... when would those wasps return?

"Oh." Rin said softly as her eyes reflected her sadness. "I liked her though. She seemed nice in a tough way." Once again, Kanna did not reply. Rin sighed. "That mirror is pretty strange looking... what's it made of?"

"Naraku's bones..." Kanna replied.

"Wow..." Rin said in awe. "Then it must be a powerful mirror if it's made from a youkai's bones!"

"It is."

"What's it do?" Rin asked, interested.

"It steals people's souls." Kanna replied. It wasn't so bad talking to her, and she didn't mind listening. The girl wouldn't be around much longer anyway... Rin was once again wide-eyed. "It can also show me what I wish to see..." Kanna added. A picture of Sesshomaru came into view... he was currently fighting off three cat demons. Rin took in a sharp breath. There was her Lord Sesshomaru! Right there in that mirror!

Rin stared up into Kanna's emotionless eyes and smiled. "That's amazing!" Before she could say anything else, the Saimyosho returned. Kanna nodded as if the hell wasps had spoken. "What did they say?" Rin asked, standing as Kanna stood.

"I must take you to Naraku now." Kanna informed. Rin's eyes widened in terror... not Naraku... not that evil youkai who was bent on destroying her Lord! Upon seeing the small protest, Kanna almost smiled and said, "You can come willingly or I can have your souless body dragged to my master. It is your choice."

Rin gulped. She wasn't serious, was she? She stepped forward. It didn't matter... Lord Sesshomaru would discover her dissapearence sooner or later and come rescue her. Naraku wouldn't kill her if he planned to use her as some sort of ransom. She smiled, once again surpirsing Kanna. "I don't think you are truly a bad person. I know when someone is good and I have a feeling that you are good. I like you." Rin stated sweetly. Kanna stopped. No one had ever said something like that before.

"Such a pity that Naraku plans to kill you." Kanna muttered emotionlessly and continued walking on. Rin frowned, but followed nonetheless.

"Lady Kanna?" Rin spoke up after five minutes of silence. Lady? Kanna turned her head to Rin, acknowledging her. "Where did you get those flowers? They're very pretty. I've never seen that type of flower before..."

"They blossomed from a tree." Kanna answered. Did this girl ever cease her talking?

"I like flowers." She started up again. "Do you?" This time Kanna did smile. It was a nice change to have someone ask her opinion on something or talk to her as if she was a friend.

"I do." She replied. Rin smiled as well.

"You look nice when you smile. You should do it more often!" Rin said happily, examining the small smile.

"There is no point in smiling. I have a job to do. If I let my emotions get in the way, then the job cannot be done so easily. Emotions got in Kagura's way... hatred, compassion, longing... And now she is dead. The same fate will not happen to me." Kanna explained, putting on her emotionless facade once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru believes that too, but I think he likes to secretly smile every once in a while too." Rin explained.

"You're very attached to him, aren't you?" Kanna asked, turning her head towards the human once again. She really was making an effort to keep the conversation going... This was the first person to ever peak her interests.

"Yes. Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life! He saves me when I'm in trouble... he cares for me. He's my new family." Rin explained while smiling. "Do you have a family?"

Kanna frowned. Could Naraku really be considered family? She served him and that was enough. If he had no use for her, he'd allow her to die... but of course, Kanna was of much use. She provided the enemy's location and she was loyal. She shook her head in response. She had no family. She had no use for family. "I serve Naraku. That is as much purpose as I am given."

"Don't you wish you could do something on your own? Do something you'd like to do?" Rin asked.

"There'd be no point in it. I was created to serve Naraku." Kanna explained.

"Yes, but still, have you ever wanted to do something... for you?" Rin asked. Kanna thought about it. She supposed there were a few things.

"I've always wanted to pick flowers." Kanna blushed slightly. It sounded so stupid. "But I have no need for flowers except for the two that keep my hair back."

"Flowers are pretty though! I love to pick flowers. There's nothing to be ashamed of for liking flowers." Rin explained, smiling. "We should pick some flowers before you take me to that castle." Rin exclaimed. This had two pros to it and absolutely no cons. One: She'd be able to pick flowers! This was always a good thing. Two: It provided a small delay to that evil youkai's castle... it also provided time for her Lord Sesshomaru to find her.

Kanna on the other hand could see many cons in this. Including angering her master if he found out and giving Sesshomaru time to find them. However, the Saimyosho had left and she really didn't see any real harm in picking a flower or two for a couple of minutes. Nodding, she led Rin to a flower field that was nearby. Rin happily ran to the field, picking all kinds of different colored flowers. "Come on Lady Kanna! Pick a few!" She exclaimed happily. Kanna stared at her before glancing down at the flowers by her feet. She knelt down and picked at a beutiful blue one. This was all she would pick. Rin walked over to her, a bunch of flowers already in her hands. "Is that your favorite color?" Rin asked, smiling.

Kanna had never had a favorite color... there was no use in having a favorite color. Kanna shrugged slightly. "It is now." She said softly. Rin smiled.

"I like orange." Rin stated. "See? Like my kimono!" She said, fingering the obi. "I picked out the colors myself!" She exclaimed proudly. Kanna nodded in response and began walking off, expecting Rin to follow. She quickly caught up and walked beside her. Kanna gently touched the delicate blue petals. Blue was deffinetly a good color... She took out both of the white flowers and fit the blue one behind her right ear. Rin smiled. "That looks even better! I think you look pretty with a blue flower!" Rin exclaimed childishly. Once again a small blush crept up onto Kanna's features.

"Haven't you ever wanted to get away from Naraku?" Rin asked. Kanna frowned. She'd explained this before, hadn't she?

"I was created for the soul purpose of serving Naraku. I am merely his tool." Kanna explained once again.

"Nobody is a tool for anything! Youkai and ningen alike all have feelings and emotions even if they are hidden! You are your own person! Not someone to be used." Rin explained. "Couldn't you just suck Naraku up into that mirror?"

Kanna smiled again. "Naraku probably doesn't have a soul to begin with..." Rin merely shrugged. Naraku's castle loomed ahead of them. Rin shuddered. Kanna was really taking her there...

Kanna was uneasy. This feeling she had... She didn't want to just hand Rin over to Naraku. Rin, unlike most of the senseless people she knew, was intelligent and kind... She didn't deserve to die like the others. What a wonderful time to gain a conscience, Kanna thought.

"Kanna... I'm scared..." Rin whispered shakily as they crossed through the barrier. The youkai that surrounded the castle stirred restlessly as the human entered their grounds...

Kanna turned and smiled at Rin. "Don't be." She said. "Naraku will not kill you imediately, and Sesshomaru will come for you, remember? He always does." She repeated what Rin had said earlier. "And if he doesn't..." She hesitated. This girl was the first person to ever care about her... it was nice to have someone care, someone that depended on her. Finally making up her mind, Kanna exclaimed softly, "I'll protect you." She smiled once again. "Just don't worry."

Rin smiled in return. "Alright. I'm not afraid." Although she did not seem afraid, she refused to move forward.

"You'll be alright. I promise. Now take my hand." She extended her hand to Rin's. The human girl happily took it and smiled. Together, hand in hand, the two continued on, expecting the worse and hoping for the best.

Julz: YAY! I can't believe I actually did it... I kinda like it too...

Aleena: Yeah... me too!

Kels: I don't even want to read it...

Julz: (snorts)

Vikki: I swear, I'm not related to you...

Julz: That's a relief! o Who'd want to be related to you anyway?

Vikki: (dryly) I was about to ask the same of you.

Julz: (snorts again) Whatever. I actually like this... I think Kanna was kept in character for the most part and even though Rin seemed rather mature at times and Kanna rather talkative, I like how this came out... YAY!

Aleena: Yes, so please review!

Julz: That's my line... I'm not expecting too many reviews, but I do hope I get some. I know Kanna/Rin is not a very popular pairing but... oh well...

Aleena: Yuri and shojo-ai isn't too popular either...

Julz: Yes, I realize this. Well... COOKIES FOR ALL! And goodbye!

Aleena: (waves)

Kels: Au revoir!

Vikki: Keh...


	2. A Happy Ending

Julz: (smiles) I got two very nice reviews asking me to continue this... so I wrote a second chappie!

Aleena: You did?

Julz: (nods) It doesn't focus so much on Rin and Kanna as much as the first chapter, but it does take you off the cliff-hanger and it has a sweet ending.

Aleena: Wow... that's great.

Julz: (nods) I know! Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha, so you no sue!

Aleena: You no sue?

Julz: Kah... don't ask...

Aleena: Alright...  
Julz: Well... here t'is! Oh, and before you begin, a light warning for all... this chapter contains a teensy intsy bit more shojo-ai then the last... it's a bit more intimate (but not much...)

Aleena: After all, Rin's only a kid!

Julz: Yes... also, there's a slight reference to rape... but you can't actually see it unless you catch the subtle hints... And I only put out two hints... I don't like rape fics, so I'm uncomfortable with even mentioning rape... I was going to put in a third hint, but two was enough for me...

Aleena: O.O

Julz: Alright, NOW here t'is!

Rin looked down briefly at her own hand... it was still held tight by Kanna. Rin smiled... she felt a little better now... Slowly, together, the two approached the room Naraku patiently sat in. Kanna slowly let go of Rin's hand, her face devoid of any and all emotions. Rin shivered slightly... it was amazing how she could smile one second and be emotionless the next... Like Lord Sesshomaru, only Kanna seemed to be better at it.

"She is here..." Kanna said in her soft, emotionless voice. Naraku nodded and motioned for Rin to come towards him. Rin took a hesitant step forward... she looked back at Kanna, who did nothing. Slowly Rin took another hesitant step forward and stopped.

"What do you want with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked bravely, refusing to come any closer then five feet to the dispicable hanyou known as Naraku.

"Kanna... leave us." Naraku smiled slightly... Kanna herself was almost tempted to shiver... she cast a small regretful look towards Rin before exiting the room... As she left, she heard Rin scream. Kanna was almost tempted to turn around... she had promised to protect her! She shut her eyes tight... she didn't want to end up like Kagura, she couldn't end up like Kagura... She opened her eyes again... she had to help Rin though...

She left Naraku's grounds at a leisurely pace... the Saimyosho that followed dropped to the ground with a quick flash of Kanna's mirror, their souls sucked into it. She found Sesshomaru's location easily with the mirror... he was pretty far off... she then looked for Inuyasha's location... conviently enough, he was not too far off. Sighing, Kanna stepped into the direction of Inuyasha and his group... if she wanted to help Rin, she couldn't be too choosy...

"Naraku has to be this way! I can smell him!" Inuyasha yelled back to his friends. He was on all fours, sniffing for all he was worth... "C'mon!" He ran forward, Kirara and the rest slightly behind him. A small white figure stood not to far away... Inuyasha stopped and growled. He immediately unsheathed his sword. Before Kagome had a chance to stop him, the hanyou activated the Kaze no Kizu, sending the blow directly at Kanna. Without to much trouble, the attack was absorbed into the mirror... and sent flying past Inuyasha, barely missing the hanyou.

Inuyasha stared at the girl suspiciously. "Naraku sent you, didn't he?" He asked, still holding the Tetsaiga out.

Kanna scrutinized the group with emotionless eyes for a few minutes. She flashed her mirror towards the group, an image showing upon it's features. Young Rin hovered in a corner of the castle, shivering and crying. Her clothes were torn and she was bloodied... Kami only knew what Naraku had done to her...

Inuyasha recognized her... "That's the girl that travels with my brother..." He muttered to himself more then the others.

Finally, Kanna spoke up. "I need your help." The words had been stuck in her throat and it had been hard to get them out. Kagome studied the reincarnation's features... She couldn't tell if it was a trap or not... the girl was completely unreadable.

"Help with what?" Kagome asked, glancing at Inuyasha, who was still tense.

"Help save her." Kanna spoke quietly, the mirror still held the image of a terrified Rin. Kagome nodded in understanding, while Inuyasha stepped forward in an aggressive manner. He glared down at the girl angrily.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull? You don't care about that kid..." Inuyasha exclaimed all the while glaring. Instead of answering the hanyou, Kanna turned and began to walk away. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha stepped forward, utterly confused... Was she really serious?

"Inuyasha... I think she was telling the truth..." Kagome murmured, hand rested on the hanyou's shoulder. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatever, let's just follow her. She'll probably lead us to Naraku anyway..." Inuyasha muttered.

"And probably right into a trap..." Miroku added. However the group followed the girl, prepared for the worst but still unwilling to back down from a fight.

Sesshomaru glared at the back of his quivering retainer. The kappa still hadn't explained to him what had happened. Sesshomaru walked past the green imp swiftly, following the scent of his ward. She had obviously run from whatever had attacked them...

He scowled as he heard Jaken hesitantly follow him..._ I must refrain from losing control... _Sesshomaru thought forcefully... he was tempted to hack the kappa to bits. He continued on, ignoring his retainer's apologies... If Rin was found dead, the water imp _would _pay with his life...

Rin stood hesitantly... still pained from the waist down... she whimpered softly as the pain shot up through her body... "Lord Sesshomaru..." She cried out softly, crumbling in a heap on the ground as she sobbed. He would come for her, she knew he would... he always did...

She could hear Naraku yelling angrily... she sat up again, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She could here the demons outside stir and finally the sound of a battle. Rin began to smile... Lord Sesshomaru _had_ come for her! She stood and ran towards the exit happily.

What she saw instead of her Lord, was Sesshomaru's younger brother, his friends, and Kanna... they all (with the exception of Kanna who stood by watching), were in the process of fighting off the onslaught of youkai. Naraku came barreling towards the inu hanyou with a rage that Rin had never witnessed in anyone before. She smiled again... Kanna had brought help... it had to be that!

Naraku scowled at Kanna angrily. "You betrayed me!" He roared, he began to rush towards the girl when a ball of light came zipping through. Sesshomaru immerged in front of Naraku, angrier then Inuyasha had seen him in a while. The taiyoukai pulled out the Tokijin and attacked Naraku with incredible speed. A tentacle came flying forth to knock the sword aside... Inuyasha chose that moment to jump in and effectively used his sword to chop of the offending tentacle.

For once not bothering with telling off his younger brother, Sesshomaru allowed him to fight alongside him. Together the swords came at Naraku, damaging the hanyou. Kagome shot a purifying arrow at the exact moment the Kaze no Kizu and the Kenatsu was directed at the hanyou.

All three attacks hit the hanyou effectively. Naraku was shocked... how had he become so weak all of the sudden? He began to chuckle which quickly grew into a loud and evil laugh. He smiled deviously at the three and exclaimed, "You cannot defeat me!" He then turned to Kanna who had stepped towards him, a murderous glow in her eyes... "You can not turn destroy me Kanna! I created you from my own being! I control you!" Naraku growled out, looking at Kanna as if to say 'try it, I dare you'.

Kanna stopped, the murderous look in her eyes grew... "You, Naraku, do not control me... I am made of mu... and I will destroy you." The mirror flashed towards Naraku... the hanyou yelled out angrily, as he felt his soul rapidly leaving him... this shouldn't be happening... he couldn't possibly be destroyed by someone who was made of him!

Rin watched in fascination as Naraku collapsed, a small blue light was absorbed into Kanna's mirror. The mirror then cracked and shattered into pieces. Naraku's body slowly dissapeared.

"Naraku... is dead." Kanna said calmly. Her eyes darted towards Rin, who grinned widely, running forward towards her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out joyously, wrapping her arms around the taiyoukai's legs. Sesshomaru did nothing... but his eyes were smiling. She was alright...

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least... first Kanna turned against Naraku... and it was always a shock to see his brother being tolerant of a human.

"It-It's gone..." Miroku suddenly exclaimed in wonder staring at his right hand. Sango placed her hand on the monk's shoulders... could it be true? Was the battle finally over?

Kanna turned away from the group... she was free... it was such an odd feeling. She began to walk away. She didn't belong here with all these happy people. Then where exactly... did she belong? All her life she had served Naraku... now that he was gone, what would she do?

Soft footsteps ran up behind Kanna. She stopped and turned to face Rin... The human smiled happily, flinging her arms around Kanna. She sobbed lightly into her shoulder... tears of joy. "He's gone..." Kanna tried to comfort, laying a hand on the small of Rin's back. The human nodded into Kanna's neck, then stepped back, wiping at her tears.

"Yes... he is!" Rin exclaimed happily. She moved in, brushing her lips lightly against Kanna's... it was a soft, sweet and hesitant kiss, not a very long one but satisfying at that. A new emotion rippled through Kanna's body... her stomach felt fluttery and she felt strangely light-headed. As Rin pulled away quickly, Kanna's hand grabbed hold of Rin's wrist. Easily, she pulled Rin in closer, their lips met again, this time in a more confident and longer kiss... Kanna smiled. She hadn't felt this good since... Well, she had never felt this good. "What will you do now?" Rin asked.

The question caused Kanna to frown... she honestly did not know... and so she shrugged in answer.

"I know!" Rin spoke up happily. "You can come with us!" Rin exclaimed, she quickly looked back at Sesshomaru, who was watching her curiously.

"Are you sure I will be accepted?" Kanna asked, worried. Sesshomaru was just as emotionless as she was... how would she know if the taiyoukai approved of her or not?

Rin smiled. "Don't worry Kanna..." She stepped closer to her new friend and smiled. "Take my hand..." Kanna smiled back, placing her hand within Rin's... everything would be alright now... Naraku was no longer there to order her around... and she had someone to care for and to care for her...

Together, the two walked towards Sesshomaru, hand in hand.

Julz: Alright... I just want to quickly explain some things... for one, Jaken is a Kappa Youkai, or at least my resources say he is... heh. And one last thing, Kanna mentions she is made of "mu"... mu is nothingness, and according to my resources, she was created of nothingness... Also the Kenatsu is the attack of Tokijin... you know, the blinding blue light...?

Aleena: What rescource did you get the mu thing from?

Julz: Oh... En(dot)wikipedia(dot)com...

Aleena: Oh...

Julz: (tears in eyes) Was that wonderful or what?

Aleena: (beaming)

Julz: Yeah, I know! Anyway... I like this! I'm so proud of m'self! Anyway... please feel free to review or flame! I love feedback! Just make sure if ya flame, it is with constructive criticism and nothing more... THANK YOU!

Aleena: Bye! (waves)

Julz: Yup-yup! Bye!


End file.
